<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage Or Screen by gliddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855740">Stage Or Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies'>gliddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Episode: s04e13 The Nightman Cometh, M/M, Top Mac McDonald, no actual rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you fucking hard?”</p><p>“Don’t... Don’t ruin it...”</p><p>“What do you mean, don’t ruin it?! ...The fuck was that?!”</p><p>- The Nightman Cometh live</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage Or Screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>possibly really triggering for survivors.<br/>i apologise in advance.<br/>gonna emphasise again, NO ACTUAL RAPE</p><p>title from “stage or screen” by unknown mortal orchestra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A... Are you sure you don’t need a safe word, dude?”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis steps into the pale blue footsie pyjamas, threading his arms through the sleeves and zipping it up, giving Mac a small, reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. That’s the whole point of this, anyway, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Mac returns the smile with his own shaky lips, wondering what the fuck he’s gotten himself into.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two men were driving back home after the disaster they called ‘a musical’. They should be relieved that it’s over, but a thick mist clouded their thoughts; dispersing throughout the range rover and choking them thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis doesn’t talk. He stays silent. Both hands on ten and two on the wheel as he drives, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He’s filled with an intense energy, <em>vibrating</em>, as if a swarm of angry wasps flew into him and took residence in his veins. He isn’t angry, though; anticipation, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This is so interesting</em>’ Thought Dennis, as he feels his extremities begin to tremble like his insides. His knuckles whiten against the abused steering wheel, a vice like grip. Dennis knows everything about Mac, knows everything about everyone he knows, actually. Thick dossiers on the gang ensured that no situation would be unexpected, no issue hard to resolve. He knew their most subtle traits, their deepest secrets, hell, he probably knows their DNA code. But <em>this</em>? Not in a million years would he have guessed such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Mac glances over at Dennis every so often, he nervously fiddles with the volume dial of the radio, pretending to be struggling with getting a number that’s a multiple of ten so his hands have something to do. He feels antsy. A strange feeling of dread and anticipation in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt it. Fuck, he verbalised to the whole audience that he felt it - they probably thought it was a stupid gag - and it was humiliating. Anyone would get like that in such a situation, right? It was just the nerves. The stimulation. It wasn’t anything weird. It wasn’t gay. Dennis was able to feel it. He felt my goddamn boner digging him in the thigh through those stupid fucking footsie pyjamas. Is he going to mention it? Oh fuck what if he thinks I want to do that to him and he kicks me out! Shit! I hate my stupid fucking dick! Can it not calm down for a single moment? And can Dennis break the silence before I jumps out the fucking window?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mac.” <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>Mac let himself turn his head to look fully at him, eyes trailing over the reminders of glittery eyeshadow. He jerks his head quickly to nod, fumbling for the handle to get out of the range rover and hurrying inside.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Dennis was able to catch up to him, costume bag in hand, muttering a quiet ‘<em>ladies first</em>’ as he steps in front of him to walk upstairs. He didn’t swing his hips. Must be the excess energy in his bones. He does yank up his pants, though.</p><p> </p><p>A small cloud of still cold breath appears in Mac’s face, not doing much to hide the fact he currently has a face full of Dennis’ ass. He’s not gay, though. Dennis just has a woman’s ass. Men stare at girl’s assess all the time, and they all look the same, so Mac’s being totally straight right now. And it’s not gay that he’s getting half a chub just from the view.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually make it up the stairs, and it’s no longer socially acceptable to be looking at the back of Dennis’ pants, so Mac looks at his shaking hands as he follows Dennis’ calves to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Goddamn</em>, that was a hell of a night...” Dennis laughed breathily to himself as he enters their apartment, putting his hands on his hips as he looks around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Mac stays uncharacteristically silent, mentally saying a little prayer to God that Dennis suddenly gets amnesia and forgets what happened. They’ll wash the costumes, return them to wherever Charlie stole them from, and that’ll be it. He also says a little extra one that he picks up a hot chick tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, the unspoken prayers die in his throat the second that Dennis turns around, hands still on his hips, a glint in his eye and a sultry grin plastered between his cheeks, “...Wouldn’t you say, Mac?”</p><p>“Um... I guess.” Mac’s hands find their way in his pockets, awkwardly looking around to avoid his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckle emits from the slimmer man as he lets the costume bag drop to the floor, he takes a step forward towards him, “I think it’s best that we address the elephant in the room, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite wanting to step backwards, Mac stays put, watching him approach; he attempts to stutter out an apology, “I... I’m sorry, Den... It was just from the adrenaline of doing a live performance, I <em>swear</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis raises an eyebrow, continuing to step closer until the tips of their shoes are touching. He looks up at him with curious eyes, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“N... No...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it wasn’t.” Dennis’ smile widens by an inch, eyelids widening in increased interest, “Would you like to tell me the reason then, Mac? Care to tell me why I could feel your raging boner pushing against my thigh?”</p><p> </p><p>Mac shuddered a little, looking away abashedly, “I’m not gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Another small chuckle can be heard, originating from the same man as before, “I know you’re not. But I wasn’t a little sleeping boy, either. Was I Mac?” It was rhetorical.</p><p> </p><p>“Dennis... I-It’s not what it looked like, I promise you it wasn’t.” His hands stayed rooted inside of his pockets, mindlessly playing with an empty wrapper within. He wonders for a moment, if he prayed hard enough, would he shrink enough to wrap himself within it? Take comfort in the sticky cocoon away from this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gimme that leg, boy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N... Wha...? No...! No...!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac twitches. He forces himself to meet Dennis’ gaze, “S... So what if it was cause of that?”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis either doesn’t hear him or chooses not to listen, his hand comes to gently cup his forearm - a featherlight touch, “Were you happy that we switched rolls? That you got to be the nightman to the tiny little baby boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say ‘boy’, dude, that sounds paedo-</p><p> </p><p>“-I’m not a boy, Mac. I’m a man. Thinking that I am a boy is no worse than calling someone ‘<em>Daddy</em>’, when you really think about it. Because you’re not actually fucking a boy, you’re fucking a man.” Dennis’ hand delicately trails up his arm, coming to rest on his shoulder, “Hypothetically speaking, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>With a quiet gasp, Mac flinches away from the touch, beginning to shake a little, “D-Den... I... I’m not gay... And I don’t have a disgusting... R...”</p><p> </p><p>“...Rape fetish?” The smile curls further into a smirk, gently squeezing the meat of his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a... A rape fetish... Dennis... That’s fucked. Even worse than being a homo...” Mac’s hands aren’t in his pockets anymore, they hang tensely by his sides. He feels hot. Tense.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis lets out a small puff of air, trailing his hand back down and slithering his fingers through the gaps of his own, “Well... You’re either gay or enjoyed the ‘scenario’... Which one is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m not gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Dennis gently squeezes his hand as another comes up to rest on Mac’s chest, he appears to be in thought for a short moment before talking in a low voice, “I need to brush up on my acting skills incase Charlie decides to make us perform again. Although the scene was agreed to be tasteful, it was lacking a certain... <em>something</em>... It seemed too fake and theatrical, didn’t it? If i was the director, I would have made it a little more realistic, gave the audience a taste of <em>reality</em>...” He punctuates the word ‘reality’ with a minute snap of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s eyes widen as he inhales sharply, gripping Dennis’ hand tightly, “Dude... What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying...” Dennis leans closer, letting their crotches brush against eachother as he talks, “...That I believe a private performance is in order...”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>... Oh Den... I... I-</p><p> </p><p>“-It’ll be just like on stage. Except once you jump onto the bed to take the boy’s soul, we let the scene continue on a little, improvise from there. Improv is an important skill to have, after all... Do you like the sound of that?” His eyes squint a little as he grins slyly</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goddamn it Dennis. God fucking damnit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Y-Yeah I do.” Mac tentatively reaches to his own chest to clasp Dennis’ hand, hoping he doesn’t feel him shaking, “Like... You want me to...-</p><p> </p><p>Dennis laughs a little, letting him clasp his hand, “Yes. I would like you, the nightman, to take my little baby boy hole~”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sh-shit, dude...”</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking dare call me ‘dude’ during this. I’ll bite your cock off.” He chuckles lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, like, with the costumes and everything?” Mac tries his best to calm down, suddenly feeling like he’s both pressed up against Dennis and miles apart at the same time, “And... To actually... Take your hole...?” He doesn’t want to say ‘bang’ or ‘fuck’, it makes it sound too real.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis nods, slowly; looking directly at him as he bites his lip, “For the sake of theatre, of course.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mac finds himself back in the present, slipping into the black karate outfit he was wearing barely hours ago. He wraps the ribbon around his waist, pulling tightly and securing it with a single knot. His hands are shaking too much to tie a bow or anything better.</p><p> </p><p>After releasing a small yawn, Dennis steps a little closer and smiles at Mac, rubbing his eye tiredly with his sleeve. His voice raises by an octave or two, sounding just like he did on stage, “You wanna give your little baby boy a goodnight kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>A dull throb can be felt from within in his costume. Mac quickly nods as he tentatively reaches out to cup Dennis’ face in his hands, leaning closer. <em>He’s going to kiss Dennis. He’s going to fuck Dennis. He’s going straight to Hell. </em>Mac’s eyes slip shut as he gently presses his lips against Dennis’, all but <em>melting</em> as he savours the soft, plumpness.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis kisses him back - albeit briefly - before he disconnects and waves at him a little, giving him an innocent grin, “Nighty night! Don’t let the bedbugs bite!” He bites down on his lip, eyebrows raising a little.</p><p> </p><p>“N... Night.” Mac reluctantly removes his shaky hands and steps backwards, taking a small deep breath before walking out of the door, leaving it ajar.</p><p> </p><p>Well then, today took an unexpected turn. Of course Dennis isn’t gay. No. He’s as straight as a ruler. You see; what they’re doing isn’t gay.</p><p> </p><p>Pegging is the practice of a man’s female partner mounting him with a fake dick, is that man then gay? <em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Some men like to fuck women in their ass, does that make them a homosexual? <em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So, putting them together isn’t gay either. Mac is simply trying anal, and Dennis is getting pegged. <b><em>Not gay</em></b>.</p><p> </p><p>But how about the fact that they will be imagining there is a lack of consent? And the fact that Dennis is entirely all for that?</p><p> </p><p>That’s something they’re both going to shove deep, deep down, for a <em>long</em> ass time.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis lets out another yawn, a little genuine this time, as he climbs onto his bed. This is comfy. Footsie pyjamas are cosy. Oh well, he’s still a straight cisgender man. He just likes how swaddled he feels in the soft fabric. His toes always did tend to get chilly...</p><p> </p><p>It’s not the time to be thinking about that. Not while his erection is pressed painfully up against the metal of the zipper, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hissssss~”</p><p> </p><p>It won’t be, for long.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>click</em>*<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">*</span><em>click</em>*</p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">*</span><em>click</em>*</p><p> </p><p>“At last... The boy’s <em>soul</em> is mine~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis can feel Mac approaching, mostly because he’s throwing karate chops around into the air and making loud ‘<em>whoosh</em>’ sounds as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>Then he jumps onto the bed, still on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He talks lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme that leg, boy~”</p><p> </p><p>Mac towers over him, crouching as he wraps his trembling hands firmly around his ankles, forcibly pulling them apart and spreading his legs wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh... Wha...?” Dennis opens his eyes, batting his eyelashes as he raises his eyebrows in faux innocent confusion.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick drop to his knees, Mac shuffles closer to nestle inbetween his legs, thrusting forwards and letting his bulge crash against the blue fabric of the pyjamas. His eyes widen considerately and he flashes Dennis a slightly uncertain grin. He’s shaking with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“No...! N... No!” Cries Dennis, softly. He kicks his legs to try and release them from Mac’s grip, biting down on his lip as his face flushes.</p><p> </p><p>Mac pulls his legs further apart, pushing them down against the bed as he begins to grind against him. A quiet groan falls from his lips, which he purposefully makes in a gruff tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop..!” Dennis emits a high pitched whine, naturally so. He tries to reach out with his hands to push him away, still struggling against his arms.</p><p> </p><p>With a mischevious smirk, Mac lets go of his ankles to place his hands firmly on his chest, pushing him back down against the bed and hovering over him. He grinds more deliberately; rutting against Dennis’ bulge as he grunts, “Your hole is mine, boy~ All mine~”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh..! Please..! Get off me..!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be getting off you any time soon, but i will be getting you off~”</p><p> </p><p>If this was any other situation, Dennis would have flicked his shoulder and berated him for telling such an awful joke. But right now, instead, he lets out another needy whine, hips bucking up against him as he pushes against his body, “N-No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get these pyjamas off you, boy~” Mac slows his rutting, taking hold of the zip and purposefully slowly slides it down the elements, watching as his chest is slowly revealed, heaving with faux panicked breathes. He then grabs Dennis by his shoulders and tugs him into a sitting position, grabbing the top of the pyjamas and slides it off his shoulders to pool at his waist. A hand gently smooths down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis sniffles, tears pooling in his eyes as he watches Mac’s hand, “I d-don’t wanna... Please...” His chest stutters with sob strangled breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, boy? You want to keep those on?” Mac coos, voice syrupy smooth yet purposely deep. His hand wanders over his chest, brushing his nails against his nipples and taking a moment to pinch one.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ Y-Yes! I wanna keep my jammies on. I d-don’t wanna do this!” Dennis looks up at Mac with a fear stricken gaze, eyes glassy and blown wide, and lips trembling as he bites down on them. Plump, pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s smirk grows wider, “Okay, I’ll let you keep your silly little ‘<em>jammies</em>’.” He leans closer, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand and wiping a stray tear as he whispers, “But you gotta close your eyes for me~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ eyes inch open a little further and his cock visibly twitches under the pooled fabric. He knows. The boy doesn’t, though. He slowly nods, rubbing his eyes with his fists to dispel the tears. His eyes flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of fabric can be heard; a quiet, strained ‘<em>fuck</em>’ before something slips free. The fabric ruffles, the bed shakes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth. Open your mouth for the nightman, boy~”</p><p> </p><p>Doing as he’s told, Dennis parts his wobbly lips and opens his mouth wide, feeling a tear roll down and land on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Mac takes a tuft of Dennis’ hair and tugs him closer; taking a brief moment to drink in the view before thrusting forward to push his swollen cock past his lips, “Oh~! Oh fuck~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ eyes snap back open, looking up at Mac with fabricated fear in his eyes. He struggles against his grip and tries to push his hips away, gagging around him.</p><p> </p><p>Mac begins to thrust a little, in slow, shallow movements, biting his lip as he moans low and loud.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis begins to sob, each contraction of his throat squeezing the leaking cock in his mouth. He can feel pre cum dribbling down the back of his tongue and into his throat. Without thinking, one of his hands releases its grip on Mac’s hip, instead reaching inside his pyjamas to grope the swelling heat between his legs. He moans around him, vibrations sparking an almost excess of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more hasty thrusts, Mac pulls back till only his tip is laying on his tongue. He looks down and feels ready to come there and then, from the sight of Dennis spluttering and reclaiming lost breath as he continues to struggle against his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t want to ruin the mood, not at all, but he needs to know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is...”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis nods rapidly before he barely starts his sentence, the cock still resting just inside his mouth bounces as he does so. He’s still touching himself.</p><p> </p><p>Mac - now with regained confidence - laughs in a sinister manner, pulling Dennis’ head back slightly to completely empty his mouth, “Aw, does your mouth hurt? You need me to kiss it better?”</p><p> </p><p>“N... I just wanna go to sleep, mister nightman...” He chokes on a sob, shuffling away as he quickly puts his pyjamas on again, zipping it up with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>In a swift motion, Mac ducks down and pushes his lips firmly against Dennis’; the hand in his hair moving to the back of his head to keep him still. Another hand comes down to palm at the bulge over the blue fabric, giving it a rough grope.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis moans into his mouth, trying to pull his head out of his grip and move away. A small gasp falls from his now parted lips as Mac worms his tongue inside. He quickly takes hold of his face to try and push him away; muffled protests leaking from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mac breaks the kiss before he gets too distracted, gently caressing Dennis’ cheek and smiling crookedly, “That’s a lot better now, isn’t it? Feel better with your pyjamas on?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little... B-But... I... I don’t... don’t want...” He hiccups as he quietly sniffles, trying to hide his face in Mac’s hand as he lets his own hands fall to his stomach to hug himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh... It’s okay, little boy~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis looks down at the hand palming his crotch before looking at the throbbing cock barely inches from his face, shivering and letting out another whimper as he listens to the quiet laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“But oh... What do we have here?” The hand on Dennis’ crotch slides over his hips and comes to rest delicately on the curve of his ass, fiddling with one of the buttons situated on the flap.</p><p> </p><p>With a sudden gasp, Dennis realises what he’s doing; beginning to tremble as he tries to shuffle away, “D-Don’t touch that! It’s private!”</p><p> </p><p>Mac laughs once again before grabbing him harshly by the hips and flipping him over, forcing him on his hands and knees as he presses himself against him, “Hm... I wonder what this flap is for...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-? N-No!!” Dennis’ limbs tremble against the bed, breathing shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something, little boy. I payed the troll toll, so now I can get into the boy’s hole. It’s mine~” After drinking in the view yet again, Mac’s hand comes down on Dennis’ clothed ass roughly, giving it a tight squeeze. He then begins delicately unfastening the buttons of the flap, pulling it down and smirking to himself at the view of his bare ass. With sudden, rough movements, he shuffles backwards a little and grasps his asscheeks in either hand, pulling them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis lets out a long whine, hiding his face in the wrinkled bed sheets as he feels it heat up. His voice comes out slightly muffled, but not devoid of emotion; full of faux fear and very real embarrassment, “Don’t look! Y-You can’t look there it’s private!”</p><p> </p><p>Mac chooses to stay silent; keeping his cheeks apart and admiring the view of his tight, pulsing hole. One of his hands slowly migrates from his cheek to his taint, giving it a light tickle before circling his hole with a finger. He continues this action almost mindlessly for a moment before suddenly hoisting himself up and rutting his exposed cock against his bare ass, groaning a little as he leans forward to almost spoon him. A small, sinister chuckle escapes him as his hand makes its way to Dennis’ lips, shoving it inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Upon feeling Mac’s naked member against the cleft of his ass, Dennis whimpers loudly; letting Mac’s fingers probe his mouth as he messily slobbers over them. At the position he’s in, with his ass so high in the air, he can’t get any sort of friction. Instead his neglected cock hangs stiffly against his stomach, dripping pre cum onto the sheets below as he feels it throb. With a swift but subtle movement, Dennis takes one of his hands off the bed to wrap it around himself, smearing his sticky fluids down his shaft and groaning into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> do you think you’re doing, boy?” Mac growls, grabbing the hand on Dennis’ cock and bending it backwards to pin it to his back, “I thought you didn’t want this.” He takes his hand out of his mouth - they’re wet enough anyway - to hear any explanation he wants to give him.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I...” Dennis’ voice wobbles, choking on a moan, “I don’t... B-But it’s making me need...”</p><p> </p><p>Mac snickers darkly, his wet hand already beginning to probe Dennis’ hole, he groans a little under his breath from how tight it feels around his fingers. He’s clenching on purpose, “Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ve got exactly what you need~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis instantly keen’s and thrusts his ass out for Mac, whimpering quietly, “No... N... Ahh No..! No nightman..! Th-That’s naughty!” He clenches up even further, quickly reversing his thrust and trying to scramble away despite only having one arm to support himself. After a brief attempt at grabbing the bed post, his hand misses and flops onto the pillow, his upper half collapsing down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how many times I have to keep saying this. Your tight little hole is mine.” Mac pulls his finger out to shove a second one in, scissoring roughly to stretch him out. His other hand is on his dick, stroking lazily at the view before him and the noises around him. After a third is added and Mac feels like he’s going to explode if he has to go another second without being inside Dennis, he pulls his fingers out; spreading Dennis’ cheeks apart again and admiring his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s some<em> grade A</em> boy pussy~”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck...” Dennis squirms helplessly on the bed, desperately trying not to thrust himself backwards. His cock aches and leaks more fluidly than his eyes, only releasing the occasional tear from squeezed shut eyelids. His head rolls onto it’s side so he can breath a little better and isn’t smothered into the covers, and he makes the mistake of looking up at Mac behind him with a flushed, tear stained, desperate face.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s eyes widen a little upon seeing Dennis’ face. <em>Oh my God he looks so fucking beautiful like this. So submissive. So pretty. Fuck I can see his face and his asshole at the same time. This is so fucking obscene. I’m about to fuck him. I’m going straight into the fiery pits of hell for all eternity. </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Dennis can let himself think about this being anything other than a theatrical performance, he chokes out another sob, tears reforming and spilling onto the sheets below him as his voice pitches up again, “N-Nightman... S... Sneaky and mean... I’m t-trying to fight you but y-you’re pinning me down with your strong hands...”</p><p> </p><p>Another - albeit much louder - chuckle comes from Mac; he grins sadistically and widens his eyes as he declares confidently, “Shut up. Gimme that hole, boy~” Sliding his hands from his asscheeks to grasp his hips, Mac thrusts forward and pushes the head of his cock against Dennis’ hole, letting out a low grunt as he forces it inside.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis instantly squeezes his eyes shut, blindly clasping at the bedsheets to ground himself. A needy whimper leaks from his trembling lips, a full bodied moan caught in his throat, “N... Ngghh... No..!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh f-fuck~ You’re fucking tight d- ...little boy~” Mac carefully pushes further until he’s fully inside him, relishing the feel of his cold cheeks against his groin. He grips his hips a little harder, digging his nails in to mask the shaking, “I’m gonna cum inside you and fill you up~”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing that, Dennis’ ass quivers and his hole clenches around Mac again; his previously stuck moan becomes unlodged, emitting from his mouth in a rather feminine manner. He quietly mutters under his breath, “G-God... I’m already so f-fucking full... It’s so <em>thick</em>...”</p><p> </p><p>Whether intended to or not; Mac hears his muttering. In return he automatically snaps his hips back a little and thrusts, groaning loudly at the suction. He slowly slides his hands from Dennis’ hips to come to place them on either side of the bed - just behind Dennis’ hands - and he curves himself over around him. After giving Dennis a silent minute to adjust, he slowly drags himself out; leaving the tip lingering inside before violently pistoning his hips into him, moaning again at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis gasps and almost chokes on the inhaled air as Mac thrusts into him, the side of his head burries itself further into the mattress as he looks up at Mac with a look that says ‘<em>please</em>’ with everything but words.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s eyes briefly widen and his eyebrows raise at Dennis’ expression, almost overwhelmed at the site of him. ’<em>He’s so fucking good at acting‘</em>, Mac thinks. Without wasting anymore time, his eyes quickly sharpen and his trembling lips curl into a devilish smile, he thrusts into him harshly again, hair standing on end at the wet slap of his pre cum squelching between them. He sets a slow but powerful pace; pounding into him as deep as he can each time. Low grunts force themselves from his throat, inching higher in volume and pitch with each new thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate not to get distracted, Dennis alters his cry of pleasure to try and sound more strained and full of pain, he grips the sheets even tighter as he’s pushed into the mattress, “Nightman~! Stop~! Please~!!”</p><p> </p><p>Mac groans in response, grabbing hold of one of Dennis’ legs and lifting it up over his shoulder, moaning dirtily at the pleasure found in the new angle. His thrusts begin to increase in tempo, continuing to slide out to the tip before plunging his throbbing cock to the hilt. The rush of power is almost unbearable; veins pulsing with adrenaline as he fucks into him.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ cries slowly become less pain sounding, unable to mask his pleasure. He blindly reaches behind him to Mac, at the same time trying to inch himself just a <em>tad</em> to the left so Mac can hit it just right.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy~” Mac grabs both of his hands and wraps his fingers around his wrists, pulling them back as he drives harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh c-come on~ Just a lil’ l-left~! C-Closer~! Closer~! ...Ahhh fuck~!!! Y-Yes~!!!” Dennis cries out loudly as the head of Mac’s cock barges into his prostate, he involuntary clenches around him, scrunching his face up as drool runs freely from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly forgetting about anything ‘<em>theatrical</em>’, Mac drops Dennis’ arms and pulls out. He rapidly flips Dennis onto his back and yanks his legs up and apart, thrusting into him again and hitting the same spot, “F-Fuck, Den~ Ohhhh fuck~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ eyes snap open the second Mac says his name, and his back arches as his prostate is hit a second time. He throws everything out of the metaphorical window as his arm flies down to quickly jerk his cock, “Mac~! H-Harder~!! Harder~!!! Fuck me~!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God y-you’re so fucking loud... Sh-Shiiiit~” Mac complies and thrusts harder, he pushes and bend’s Dennis’ legs so they’re almost above his head, forcing them flat against the mattress as he ruthlessly pistons into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes~!! Right there, right fucking there~!!! Wreck my tight little hole~!! Fucking destroy me~!!! Fuck~!!!!” Dennis moans lewdly and loudly, unashamedly assaulting his dick with both hands. He keeps eye contact with Mac the entire time, savouring the feeling of being watched.</p><p> </p><p>Mac shudders, feeling as if the entire volume of his blood has migrated to his cock. He begins to pant as he drives into him as hard as he can, already sensing his orgasm approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ cries inch up in pitch, his voice wavering with each thrust as he’s violently jolted; his hands quicken in pace, sloppily tugging at his cock as he gets closer, “I’m your pretty little slut~!! Ohhh fuck~!! Harder~!!! Tear my boy pussy to shreds~!!! Fill me to the fucking brim~!!! Mac~!!! Please~!!!”</p><p> </p><p>With a feeling of almost urgency, Mac pounds even harder; moaning with each pant as he gets closer, pressing Dennis’ legs down harder and digging his nails into the meat of his thighs. He leans in even closer and breathlessly grunts, “G-Gonna cum for me, baby~? Jizz all over your stomach and m-milk my thick monster cock~ Gonna fucking crush it with your tight ass~”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes~!!! I’m gonna cum for you, daddy~!!!! Ohhhh I’m~!! ..I’m so close~!!! Faster~!!! Faster~!!! Fuck~!!! I’m gonna- AhHHhhh~!!!!!” Dennis cries out loudly as Mac pounds his prostate extra hard, his hands speed up as he jerks himself through his orgasm, spilling all over his stomach and thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Mac all but falls apart at the sight and feel of Dennis’ orgasm, he thrusts three more times before burying himself to the hilt, moaning loudly as he cums. His hips jerk frantically against Dennis’ as he rides out his own orgasm, arms and legs trembling violently, “Ohh f-f-fuck~ Yes~ Sh-Shit~ I love you~ S-So fucking good, Den~ Ohhh~”</p><p> </p><p>Dennis’ hands quickly slow down. He gasps for much needed breath as he comes down from his high, legs quivering against Mac’s slowly loosening grip, “Ohhhh~ Oh G-God~ Ohhh~”</p><p> </p><p>When Dennis begins to twitch from sensitivity and Mac has sufficiently ridden out his orgasm, Mac carefully pulls out, cringing a little as the sloppy sound. He unwraps his hands from Dennis’ thighs - making sure to first gently straighten his legs - and lets himself collapse next to him as they pant unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>They both lay there wordlessly for a while; hungrily drinking in the air around them. Mac smiles dumbly to himself as he’s swaddled by his post-orgasm haze. Dennis stares up at the ceiling, listening to their breaths and the faint sound of their neighbours shouting.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, they both manage to slow their pants; chests no longer heaving and limbs no longer shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis quietly pipes up, in a small, strained voice, “It’s the nightman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Mac turns his head to look at him, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis lets out something just short of a shaky sigh, listening to an ambulance siren nearby, “The feeling’s so wrong and right, man”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re feeling so wrong and right, man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout at me.<br/>twitter: gliddies<br/>tumblr: gloochie<br/>curiouscat: glimp / connected to twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>